new_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
William Clayton
William Clayton (born 2007) is the son of Oliver Queen and the late Samantha Clayton, the grandson of the late Robert Queen and the late Moira Queen, and the nephew of Thea Queen. After William's kidnapping at the hands of Damien Darhk, he and his mother were relocated to an undisclosed location where he adopted the name Matthew. In May 2017, he was tracked down by Felicity Smoak who kidnapped him in order to threaten his father. Soon after being rescued by his father, an explosion occurred in Queen Manor where his mother, who had also been captured, was killed. This resulted in William having to move in with Oliver. Biography William was conceived in 2007 during Oliver Queen's affair with Samantha Clayton. Oliver shared the news with his mother, Moira, expressing that he had messed up. Thinking this could potentially ruin Oliver's life, Moira paid the girl one million dollars to pretend she had miscarried and "asked" her to move away to Central City and never to see Oliver again. Although Samantha took the money, agreed to lie to Oliver, and moved to Central City, it was later revealed that she never cashed Moira's check. She also denied Moira access to her grandson, William; as Samantha believed the latter would be a bad influence on her son. Meeting His Father Seven years later, William's mother visited CC Jitters. She called him, promising to be back with a hot chocolate soon. A year later, William was running through CC Jitters with his action figure and ran into his father, Oliver, unbeknownst to both of them. He dropped it and Oliver went to give William back his figurine of The Arrow and he ran to his mother. The sight of him with his mother made Oliver start to mentally connect some dots. On his way to a sporting event, William and his mother were briefly stopped by Oliver. While his mother was conversing with Oliver, William told her mother to hurry or they'd miss the game. Unknowingly, Oliver managed to get one of William's hairs so that he could run some DNA tests. Later, while playing with his action figures on his home patio, William and his mother were interrupted by Oliver once again. He was then told to go play with his toys inside the house. Unknown to him, his mother and Oliver got into an argument as Oliver had found out that William was his son. The following day, William was formally greeted by Oliver, who told him he was an old friend of his mother's. He was asked if it was okay if he visited him once in a while and the two played with his Green Arrow and Supergirl action figures. Later on, Malcolm Merlyn, bitter that Oliver gave the Demon's Head ring to Nyssa al Ghul who ended up disbanding the League of Assassins, revealed William's identity to Damien Darhk in order to get revenge. Kidnapped By Damien Darhk On Damien's orders, Malcolm Merlyn kidnapped William from his home and Damien brought him to the hotel where he was staying to be his daughter Nora's playmate. Damien confronted Oliver and Laurel Lance and demanded that Oliver get out of the race for mayor but Oliver refused. He then got a video on his phone of William. After his mother was told the truth about Oliver's secret identity, Cisco Ramon searched for any irregularities of the vibrational energy around the city. However, he was moved by Darhk to another location before he could be rescued minutes prior to when they arrived. At Darhk's hideout, William heard the commotion made by Team Arrow as they fought against Darhk and his Ghosts. He ran outside to find Darhk was magically choking the Green Arrow. When Darhk's magic was cut off he saw the Green Arrow begin beating Darhk in anger. William and the Green Arrow spent a moment staring at each other before he left when the police began to arrive. At the SCPD, he was reunited with his mother who had his Green Arrow action figure. After that Oliver sent him and his mother away to keep them safe, also making a recording that was meant for William to hear on his eighteenth birthday, revealing their relation and his identity as the Green Arrow to his son. Taken By Felicity Smoak William was later tracked down by Felicity Smoak at his bus stop who called him by his name William, though he said that his name was Amber. "Amber" claimed that she was a friend of Oliver's and tricked William into going with her. When she was arrested, she sent a phone message to Oliver with a video attached of William screaming for help, which prompted him to try to free her from custody. However, the kidnapper didn't divulge where she was keeping William. Soon after being kidnapped, William was put on a boat that was anchored off the shore of Queen Manor's beach, which Felicity would attempt to use to escape the city. Arriving in the mansion, Oliver demanded Overwatch to give up William, but she evaded the answer and battled Oliver instead. The kidnapper claimed that William was dead, so that she could convince Oliver to kill her, but the Green Arrow didn't give in. Later, Overwatch escaped the battle and headed to the boat in which William was in, but Oliver quickly chased after her and fought her for William's location. Overwatch grabbed William, who was kept on the boat and ran back to the main entrance of the mansion, and dared Oliver to kill her for William's safety, but it would also mean that Overwatch's kill-switch would blow the mansion up along with everyone on it. However if Oliver chooses not to kill Overwatch, everyone trapped inside the mansion would survive, but William would not. Oliver shot Felicity in the leg and secured William who jumped to safety in the arms of his now revealed father. Felicity told Oliver that William now knows who his father really is, though he is younger than Oliver was when he learned the truth. She explained that it was a good thing, because he would now have to live without his mother. Oliver shielded William's view of Overwatch as he took a out his bow and grappled out of the window, kicking Felicity off a balcony and knocking her unconsius. William and Oliver both landed on the boat of the shore but before they could talk to each other, Felicity's heartbeat reached below 10 and the killswitch activated and the two of them look on as a series of explosions are set off inside of Queen Manor. Moving in With Oliver in Starling City Following his mother's death during the explosions in Queen Manor, William was taken in by Oliver. Oliver enlisted the help of his former nanny, Raisa, to care for William as his grueling schedule of being the mayor and Green Arrow leaves little time for child care. At first, William had frequent nightmares and referred to Oliver as the "bad man". However, he slowly started warming up to Oliver. However, Oliver still had trouble connecting with William, particularly because he has never been any good at school, while William excels at it. At Oliver's request, Cisco steps in and becomes William's math tutor. Seeing how good he is with William prompted Oliver to ask Cisco to give him weekly math classes. Personality William is kind, caring and polite, like his father, Oliver Queen, he is a big fan of baseball. He is a huge fan of Green Arrow and the Flash respectively, he also took an immediate liking to Oliver when they first met; prior to him discovering that the latter is his father. Following his kidnapping by Adrian Chase and the death of his mother, Samantha Clayton, William has become emotionally traumatized and distant. He suffers frequent nightmares about Adrian and his mother's death, but puts up a tough façade around Oliver. However, when his father is not around, he breaks down crying. Despite the fact that he is aware that Oliver is his father, he still refers to him by his first name, and rarely talks to him, initially blaming him for failing to protect him and his mother, and repeatedly calling him the "bad man". These problems of William's are symptomatic of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, fitting, considering the experiences he endured. William also refused to talk to Oliver about his problems in school, he eventually forgives Oliver for what happened to him and Samantha, knowing that his father did his best to protect them from the person who is truly responsible for his mother's death. According to Raisa, William has difficulty fitting in - much like Oliver did at his age. William has also come to despise Oliver's vigilante career, fearing for his father's life, for should he die at the hands of his enemies knowing that his only living parent will leave him. However, William and Oliver became very close and formed a very well panned out father son relationship.Category:Characters Category:Characters From Earth One Category:Humans